


Kill or be Killed

by x3rx3z



Category: B.A.P, EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x3rx3z/pseuds/x3rx3z
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were nine who kill, six who live, and seven who save.</p><p>UPDATES<br/>* 28/6 — beta-d</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill or be Killed

 

Junmyeon lighted a cigarette, sucking in a light breath before expelling white smoke. It had been a while since he smoked, and he still found it relaxing. Without much thought, he leaned against the wall behind him and stopped, as if to loiter. Then he heard it: a silent gunshot. He didn't bother finishing his smoke, he dropped the fag onto the ground and crushed it with his foot before pushing himself off the wall. He took a stroll through a tight alley and headed straight, not bothering to look left nor right.

 

But just before the male actually got in, he, with a dissatisfied snort, shoved a scrunched piece of paper into his jacket pocket as inwardly groaned at the fact that it was a cold, frosty night and his limbs felt like they were going to fall out of their sockets in 0.52 seconds; who in the goddamn mad world would want a search job to be done at two in the morning?—hold. Why would Junmyeon care? Whoever they were, Junmyeon shouldn't even mind in the slightest. He'd only care about the money and whatever else he got out of it, so he couldn’t care less about the guy’s name, age, or even his sexuality. On the other hand, Junmyeon's group was infamous for their vast capability in offence and defence. Not to mention that they were able to cover up their tracks. They were smart, agile, and deadly and each member has their own special ability, ranging from the brain-wrecking mission of hacking the military database to the simple task of killing. All has their own story to tell, but no one was allowed to say anything. No one was supposed to know them, see them nor hear them.

 

They were basically the ghosts of the city… but in a matter _way_ complicated.

 

He pushed open the door and walked. This place was a legend, home to business that was the star of the city. A velvet carpet of rubensesque crimson extended from the door, branching to several key parts of the building: the counter, lifts, then the restaurant. The walls were made of pure marble: the whites reflected the golden lights; the blacks, like veins, reaching out for beyond. To the right of the entrance, a few chairs and tables were placed; to the left, the counter. Straight ahead were the lifts, then the restaurant. Junmyeon's black formal shoes clacked against the marble, the sound ricocheting off the walls despite the fact that the environment was loud. He gave the lady at the counter a small smile as he passed and he headed to the lifts, pressing the button with a hum. He heard a soft ‘ding’ and watched the doors open, his feet taking him inside. He glanced at the series of buttons on his right and flashes of blueprints invaded his vision; his forefinger instantly pressing the button for the 15th floor. The music inside the lift was such an annoyance: how he resisted to rip out the speakers from the corners behind him, he did not know. When the lift stopped on the wanted floor, he got out, walking straight for the sixth room.

 

You may be asking how in the world was he able to hear a gun shot with the suppressor on at such a great distance. Well, the reason why they were the complicated group was because they weren’t exactly… human. Junmyeon was a three-thousand-year-old immortal, however his face was much too young for the figure (it's what everyone says: age is just a number). He stood at a perfect six foot five with dark green hair and dressed in black gear, he was an impressive sight. Anyone who came near him could feel the unearthly power that bled from the pores of his skin. But what no one saw, was that he could shape-shift, and the beast he could morph into was the wolf. When in wolf form, Junmyeon’s fur was a nice brown that faded within the reds, his eyes were a strong yellow, and his claws were pearls. His body length, commonly, had measured the length of a car, and his weight… well’ let’s not go there. The ability also gave him the power to control water; a reliable power, and made one of the strongest due tot he fact that he (like all others) was able to enhance small amounts in the atmosphere. He had the skill of how to turn water into steaming jets that could slice through rock; he was able to shift himself into mere liquid for an easy getaway; he was able to stay under water for inconsiderable amounts of time, and whatever else he was needed to do.

 

**Seo Jeonggi — CEO**

 

He stared at the title for quite some time before he looked right, then left. There was nobody in sight in his earshot; he twisted the doorknob and a quickly got inside the room, body contorting to fit through the tight space before locking the door behind him. “We good?” He asked with little care as he mindlessly counted: there was a total of eight bodies: six of them were bodyguards, one was a female and the last, a male; their target. The bodyguards were dumped in such a way to look like they all had different deaths: pills, hanging, heart attack, possible murder, whatever else to hide the fact that they were killed by another group of people. The female had to be killed: she watched the whole show. There was no hesitation kill her, no one must to know they were there. The male was a Korean born in America and he was in France to attend a certain meeting that involved a sudden merge between two major weaponry companies.

 

“We just need to clean him up, that's all.” One of the members answered Junmyeon, wiping a weapon clean of his fingerprints. Once he was done, he slipped it into the female's right hand, curving her fingers to show as if she was the one who killed her husband.

 

This man who executed the attack was Kim Jongin, or Kai for short. Jongin was Junmyeon's expert silent killer; using only a dagger as his weapon, and this guy was in business for… countless years now, and he still had this certain craze for assassination. He had this... thing for not killing the opposite gender (but that female was a must). He had a rough past: lived on the streets, messed with the wrong people, moved here and there without much thought. When Junmyeon found him, heck, Jongin was one heck of a fighter, he didn't allow  _anyone_  into his personal space, so basically no one was able to get near within a metre radius. Jongin’s wolf form took on the big build. He was the same size, but covered in black fur; his eyes were a neon blue, and his claws were black. His power: teleportation. Seems very simple, but it really isn’t. He was able to teleport himself, and others, and even inanimate objects to anywhere. He just needed to know where to go. Since had been on Earth for about… less than two thousand years, he practically knew what was in each continent.

 

“Where are the others?”

 

“Yixing's just left—you might as well leave, too.” The younger male replied quickly before he made his way to the window.

 

Funny enough, there was a fire escape just outside their target's room. Junmyeon got out first, then Jongin; both started running down the stairs, and being so experienced in escape, their feet were light and both made no sound when they ran. Without time to waste, a van was parked right in front of the stairs when they ended and both men got inside. “What's going on now?” Jongin asked as he got into the vehicle, sitting on a seat near to the window as he glanced at the new male through the rear mirror.

 

“Service just went in, she screamed when she found them all dead.” Was the answer the man gave them.

 

This one was Kim Minseok, and he was the group’s strategist, besides Junmyeon (not to mention, he can cook, too), and he was also in charge of the sniper. Kim MIinseok always wanted to participate in fights but at a great distance, so Junmyeon placed him under sniper training and got 100% on his first try. He may look sweet and intimidatingly handsome but deep inside, he was just your not-so average madman: he could kill for pleasure, for fun; he could kill without remorse—all of them could, but Minseok was purely frightening whenever he got angry. Now, Minseok, his wolf form was smaller than Jongin’s and Junmyeon’s, but that made him all the more faster. He was a lightweight with dark purple fur and pink-ish eyes, and his claws were black, too. His ability had the control over ice. Now, for his mastery, Minseok needed air or any type of particles to freeze—so, the obvious weakness was that, without anything to freeze, he couldn’t use his power. Minseok was the oldest of the group with an astounding four thousand years of living, that was a thousand years older than Junmeyon was, and the latter highly respected that. It was very rare to find the oldest living wolves in the era, but Minseok had shared numerous stories and sighting that proved there were beings said to be over ten thousands years of age.

 

“The people think it was all mental,” said Minseok, “since the ‘suicides’ plus ‘murder’ took their mentality to their deaths.” Minseok answered, eyes not averting from the road. As he spoke, there was a hint of a very old accent that Junmyeon could not recognise, it wasn’t all that heavy, but when Minseok wasn’t careful enough, it was obvious that he came from a different era. “Yixing's down, though.” He conclusively finished.

 

Junmyeon's eyes widened immediately, tearing his attention to the sound behind him. He saw a male, nearly sprawled on his seat, his legs were cut and arms were blotched. “Oh shit.” He cursed, leaping off his seat as he realised the colours that wrapped around the wounded man’s limbs, “Jongin, call Jongdae,” he started, fingers dabbing at the edges of the shallow wounds. Yixing's muscles twitched and the male released a small grunt whilst an eye screwed shut, “fuck, there's poison in the wounds—Minseok, step on the gas.” He added, careful not to blow up in worry. It was dangerous to blow, he had to keep calm. 

 

The man who was currently in downright bad shape was Yixing—Zhang Yixing—or rather, Lay, was the group’s best medic (besides another member). He was the group’s quietest man but could he muster a punch. Before Junmyeon found him in the woods, Yixing was a fighter, an underground fighter. He’d battled with all: wolves, demons, angels, and whatever else, and that was why he was the man with the most scars. Yixing had a cream-ish fur when in his wolf attire, and his claws were white, and his eyes settled within the nice pools of green. He had the ability to heal, but at that moment in time, he could barely gather any strength to heal himself. The ability to heal was considered the best power one could have, however, it was tough because the user had to be of perfect health before he could _share_ his physical status with anyone else, and the reason why he couldn't combat poison very well because the poison that he keeps getting affected with triggers a stop mechanism in his power and can only be stopped by a sudden jolt—like lightning. The other didn’t know why this jolt must be used, but it worked every time.

 

In response to Junmyeon’s panic-stricken command, Minseok did what he was told with hesitation at the same time Jongin had called the said boy: Jongdae, immediately telling the other to get ready with whatever. The line died without much say from the latter and the leader gave Jongin a small nod. Jongin returned it with his own before he looked back at Yixing, worrying his bottom lip, “stay with me, Zhang.” He whispered.

 

—————

 

The door slammed open and Yixing was rushed inside. Door after door after door, the three finally got into the infirmary where Jongdae was waiting. When Jongdae ultimately found the other rushing in, the boy jumped off the bed and bolted, feet making no sound as he ran to the man who was literally thrown onto the bed if it weren’t for the massive wounds that were slashed all over his limbs. Just to make sure Junmyeon wasn’t mistaken for the purple colour to be just.. a colour and not poison, Jongdae drew his thumb over a cut and Yixing shot awake, a pained scream leaving him. Jongdae cooed assurances (and tried to stop himself from slapping himself on the face for doubting his leader’s abilities to know what was wrong with their healer), and started demanding the others to hold him down before he pressed his hand onto the main culprit—the wound on his right thigh—and poured his power into the skin, into the flesh and muscles, and all the way to the bone. The squirming worsened when the power was jolted into Yixing’s system, but it died just as quickly and the healer's chest stopped jittering. Jongdae staggered back, and waited for any other sudden jerks. When Jongdae said it was fine, Jongin released Yixing's torso and collected a sigh. He—and everyone else—was glad that it didn't take long for them to reach their safe house, otherwise they could've lost Yixing. Jongdae found the leader looking towards him and realised that the leader saw his pale façade covered with a thin layer of sweat, “Jongdae,” the said male lifted his head in response, watching his leader's expression light into curiosity, “what were you doing?”

 

  
“Training.” Jongdae replied, his child-like face meeting Junmyeon's handsome own.

 

Kim Jongdae was what you would call a ‘special’. He mastered in most: the silent kill, long range and short range attacks, strategy and medication. Junmyeon had no idea how Jongdae could have known all of that at a mere age of—how old was he? two thousand years old?—but whatever the kid did, Junmyeon didn't want to know. Jongdae always had this certain grace, his performance in battle was seamless, but it failed him once, and the proof was there. Right on his face: he had an obvious scar running across his façade–a diagonal wound that started from his right temple, hover over the bridge of his nose, and ended just at the end of his jaw on the left side. Jongdae had a pure white coat as his fur, and his claws, to contrast, were black, and his eyes… were white as snow. But due to his power, at the ends of his fur, little crackles of lightning shone, and whenever he ran (in both wolf and human form) he would make little crackles every time he contacted the Earth. However, back onto his walk form, his combination of colours Jongdae pulled out was appalling, even for Junmyeon and the oldest of the pack himself. In all the years they were alive, they never did come across a wolf with such pure colours, and they had to agree when they almost thought that Jongdae was a test subject, but he wasn’t. He wasn’t even close to be a subject to experiments because his power that he was born with, was the capability to harness lightning. The power might sound weak, but when Jongdae said lightning, he actually means in both a natural and a man-made sense. Natural being lightning in the sky, and man-made—he was able to pull out the smallest amounts of electricity for literally _anywhere_ and enhance it to whatever level he needed it to be. On the other hand, he was the only one who could save Yixing from a poison attack.

 

  
“Call the others, might as well go to the lab to check whether _they_ are done with finding out what we need.” Junmyeon ordered and saw Jongdae nod and at that before the latter left the infirmary. “We leave Yixing out of this mess as much as possible,” Junmyeon continued, his gaze shifted to Jongin, and as his second-in-command, Jongin thought that it was a good idea. There was not a snowflake's chance in hell that Yixing was going to leave the house in that state, “I cannot risk to lose him… I can’t risk to lose anyone after we lost the other three.”

 

“I agree.” Jongin spoke, nodding, “Yixing’s power is what we need solely for our lifestyle, but other than that, we might as well keep him safe until we can be sure that he can fend on his own.”

 

“Make sure you put in enough time to train the guy, I cannot have him getting hurt all the time.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Jongin nodded one last time as he opened the door for Junmyeon, and he started walking once the latter left the infirmary.

 

  
Their feet took them to a large room: on the right was a window made of tempered glass, it's size extended from one end of the room to the other, giving the men a magnificent scope of the skyline. There were three sofas that settled quite far from the window, all were caked in blood red leather, bracketed with platinum-plated metal — all faced inwards at a slight angle, like a horseshoe; to the left was a flatscreen measuring at least 80 inches diagonal, if not more. From the looks of it, the room didn't look all that big, but there were false walls on either side of the TV and the wall that stood opposite of the door. The walls on either side of the TV were doors, both measuring a metre in width, they stood about a metre and a half away from the flatscreen. What was being held inside were a near-infinite supply of ammunition and weapons, ranging from nine millimetres hand-held guns to RPGs. 

 

  
Junmyeon settled on the sofa in the middle, crossing his legs as two others sat on either side of him. On his right was Jongdae, and on his left was Sehun.

 

  
Oh Sehun, aged a crisp a thousand and eighty years, was the youngest of the lot. He was the fourth to join and he had the wonderful skill at killing. His preferred weapon was a sword, a long sword, particularly the samurai sword. He liked those types that had the ability to cut a person right through the waist. Even though he was… at his age, he was very mature and had a great intellect as well, but he wasn't as superior as Jongin. He had killed way earlier than any of them and wasn't charged of the murder since there was no evidence. He was a scary kid, but had a terrible soft spot for Jongdae. Though, as a wolf, he was a light brown beast with red eyes, and ebony claws. He could control the wind—the air, in other words. With this ability, he can raise or lower the Earth’s atmosphere (and he wanted to lower it so badly to kill every single stupid human on Earth, but couldn’t because Jongdae told him not to), and the reason why his power was also considered at its best was because it gave Sehun the ability to breathe anywhere. “What is it?” Sehun asked when he realised Jongin was staring at him.

 

“Where's Baekhyun?”

 

Jongdae snorted in response to that question, “that bastard's taking his sweet time getting here.” Right on cue, the said male, Baekhyun, entered the room while looking like he had been eaten by a lion and had been vomited out, and then he smelt like he had been farted on. He looked  _disgusting_  (or so said Jongdae).

 

Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun, was the group's other ‘special’. He mastered in whatever Jongdae mastered, and yet again, none didn't want to know how this fool was able to learn everything at his age… he was the same age as Jongdae. He was the type of assassin who would never hesitate to kill if that person were to hurt the group or the opposite gender without any reason. His way of killing was quick and silent, like Jongin's way of kill. He had this small hate towards Sehun's because his way of kill is loud and slow, it really disgusted Baekhyun to his bones. Another thing to mention is that, he had this undying admiration towards Junmyeon: he had saved Baekhyun's life before, and it had left a great impression on the boy. As a wolf, he had this grey-ish fur with white claws and orange eyes—he had the ability to conjure light. So, in basic terms, he can blind anything and anyone. But on not so basic terms, Baekhyun had the ability to blind, and darken whatever needed to be darkened—though, here was the catch: the darker the surroundings, the brighter the lights he produces, and it was the opposite in intense light conditions.

 

“Sorry, had a job.” Was all Baekhyun said, peeling off the bloodied leather jacket.

 

  
Minseok's face contorted to harsh distaste when the latter sat next to him on the free sofa that was to the left of Jongin. “Oh, gosh—” the elder made a gagging noise whilst he pinched his nostrils close, “you smell like a barfed chicken that had been farted on, then blood was splattered on it.”

 

  
Baekhyun only smirked at that, an eyebrow cocked, “I was killing my target at a dump site. He brought me there in his car, said he wanted to have some fun.”

 

  
“Oh, please do spare me the details.” Chanyeol exasperated, teasing the older latter as he leaned forward to bring Baekhyun into his view.

 

“Honey, we didn't even do anything.” Baekhyun added, leaning forward as well, “and besides, I'm yours.”

 

“Can you guys shut it?” Sehun snarled from his side, “we don't need to know who wants to own who, got it?”

 

Chanyeol cackled, leaning back into the sofa, “yes, dad, I highly agree on that one.”

 

Without warning the TV flashed on, and a man appeared on the screen; the man wore nothing but a suit, and he was holding a pack of files.  _“All of the information is here.”_

 

“All?” Minseok had to repeat, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees, “what have you been doing during your holidays?–Can you even call them your holidays?”

 

 _“They're not just your average targets, Minseok.”_  The latter replied, _“they were nothing at the start, and now they_ ** _everywhere_** _. The leader is the captain of the underground artillery trade and a major security corporation above ground.”_ Junmyeon instantly knew who the latter was talking about— who wouldn’t? They were all over the news. _“I haven't got much to say about them since they’re fucking ghosts, but I've got one thing that will get you on the right track: the leader’s Yongguk.”_

 

Baekhyun lurched forward in pure shock, his eyes opening wide as he was shoved to a freeze. _The name…_ he thought, _it’s too familiar_. His eyes flickered to Jongdae’s and he looked back onto the screen. “Not _that_ Yongguk… please tell me it’s not him.”

 

_“The one who stole what was yours?”_

 

That made it all the worse… and a shout could be heard from the other of the planet.

 

  
Well, it wasn’t really that far… it was just on the other side of the corridor, and Yixing could hear it and immediately tensed as he pushed himself up and into a sit, the rest had been gone for ages. He was about to slip off the bed in the next minute but without an inch of movement, the door slammed open. He could've sworn the impact made the door hinges break off. His eyes snapped to the door and he saw a rather pissed off Baekhyun. A raging Byun Baekhyun with tears streaming down his cheeks. This was ba— “that mother fucking bitch!” Baekhyun stormed through the infirmary, arms taut against his frame to avoid himself from throwing everything everywhere. Jongin ran in and ripped Baekhyun away, shouting, “fuck, Baekhyun!” He pushed the younger away, backing him up against the wall behind the boy, he was about to speak but was cut off.

 

  
“There's no need to comfort him.” Said a male none has seen in a while.

 

This one missing man was Do Kyungsoo, or D.O. for short. He was the group's... small one with a very evil nature. Quite evil in fact, he would even go to the extent of hurting the others whenever he got into a fight. This wolf had fur that hung around in the soft medium-ish browns, ebony for claws and ebony for eyes. He was the Earth elementalist, meaning that he could move the tectonic plates to his own accord and increase his strength when deemed necessary. He other ability was that he could harden his body well enough to allow himself to smash through anything. He just needed to know how much strength was needed to break through, for example, a wooden pillar would take far less energy to break through a brick wall. Kyungsoo was often seen as the group's shield, and he didn't mind being called such since he was able to make a bulletproof wall out of mere sand, mud and whatnots. This male has lived for about less than two thousand years, but he was already seen as very mature.

 

  
Junmyeon turned his head to age the elder, his eyes widened in shock, “excuse me?”

 

  
“I know it has something to do when Yongguk. You might as well let him punch the light’s out of the guy—he _did_ steal _him_.” Another male—finally—answered his leader’s question in Kyungsoo's stead, easily earning him attention.

 

The man who _at long last_ made an appearance was Park Chanyeol. He stood at a mere six foot six with a lean build; husky voice, hard eyes, a seductive face… it didn’t prove that he was the same age as Jongdae and Baekhyun, but heck, he _was_. The wolf-man-thing had red fur, black claws and grey eyes and his power, which is already hinted, was the faculty to control fire. He was able to conjure such a property by using the heat in the atmosphere and easily projecting it at how many times larger (just larger) as he wished. Even in the mere -15ºC, he could still find some heat in the air and project it out and make his environment shoot up to the high 30s. He and Baekhyun had very similar abilities, but it was Chanyeol who could produce the spark and heat. The fact that he could regulate temperature, there was one a weakness to it. Once he expels all the fire, he must warm up right after. If he is slow for even a second, the aftermath could be devastating: it was possible for him to freeze internally due to the heat loss to his surroundings.

 

“I'm so gonna tear Bang Yongguk apart when I get my _fucking_ claws on him.” Was the response Baekhyun gave.

 

—————

 

It was a surprising -20ºC and he was running away, but running away from what exactly? Simple: he was running away from the shadows. It may sound crazy, but really, he was chased by shadows. But the thing is, he didn't know why. But what he did know was that he was going to become hot-chops if he were to even stop for a breath. A shadow, which had a different growl pitch from the others, locked his eyes at the boys and with a hint for a command, the shadows came in various shapes and sizes, but very rarely, they were seen as wolves, and that's what was chasing him. Shadow Wolves—sounds stupid, but he really couldn’t think right then.. The ‘special’ one launched it's claws at the human's back, and in response, the male who did not sense the attack, fell forward as the claws had set into his flesh.

 

  
**0245**

 

The fallen male managed to see a shadow rising from the corner of the alley he was chased in, and couldn’t help but trembling when he actually saw the its face changed its form. “Fuck it.” That shadow snarled out a profanity after it changed into a man, face screaming that he was not older than 20. “I was supposed to miss, but I guess I edged a bit too closely.”

 

_You tore through my skin!_ The human wanted to lash out, but thought it was wise to keep quiet.

 

“You piece of shit, I told you to _not_ hurt the guy.” Another shadow growled, changing into a man, who was younger than the first—he was sending the first male a death glare but was cut in the midst by another voice.

 

“You fucking _touched_ him?” Another one almost screamed out if it weren’t for the human to be right there, “I told you to not touch what’s _mine_.”

 

_That does not sound good. Not even in the slightest._

 

**0250**

 

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Another shadow appeared beside the second male that shifted. ”Are we waiting to get our asses kicked by Yongguk?”

 

_What?_

 

“Tch, keep that tongue inside your mouth.” The leader—the human believed—finally came out form hiding. He edged loser to the human’s form and titled his head to the side, “did he _always_ look like this?”

 

“What about it.” It wasn’t a question.

 

“You didn’t tell me he had a patch.”

 

The man that the human desperately needed to know—he was the one who called the human ‘mine’—had finally come out from behind his leader and into the human’s vision: he was huge. Probably around six-four with short black hair, he was dressed in a black Armani suit with a black shirt and black-and-white tie, he looked every bit the rich man he was. His black hair was perfectly styled and—just to make sure but he couldn’t be so sure—those on his feet were a-thousand-dollar-per-pair brogues.

 

_Yongguk!_ The human thought as tried his very best to keep awake despite the darkness that was looming over him. There was hum reverberating at the back of his head and the human immediately shot out: _You better be listening, you darn idiot._   _I haven’t got time to explain—I’ve been hit badly, and I don’t even know who the fuck they are, but they’re still around._

 

_Excuse me!?_

 

_Oh, finally you opted to shout out. Just fucking hurry up already. I’ve been chased into an alley—just near the park._

 

**0300**

 

Yongguk snapped out of his chair, grabbing his coat from the stand and rushed out his office without waiting for his secretary’s surprise yelp. He aimed for the lifts but opted to take the stairs since one) he was only three floors above ground, and two) his lover was in trouble and he would probably kill himself if the latter would die under his watch. He ran at a breaking speed and he immediately took a whiff of the air around him, only to choke.

 

He knew that smell all too well.

 

He edged closer to the alley his lover had mentioned and then, on schedule Yongguk bombarded the left hand side of the building with sheer force; it was like the first mission Yongguk had all over again—though this time, it was a tad bit messier than he remembered. He whipped out his daggers and began to dance—intricate movements of offence and defence; dodged multiple shots to the head, legs, and arms, then attacked with full force. Then, he started going to his right hand side whilst attacking his left, and Yongguk poured in through: skidding, sliding, dodging and hacking as he tried to get through the line of defence; it was heavier than expected, but Yongguk didn’t mind, they would all perish under their hands in no time. Then from above, two other men (on Yongguk’s side) jumped down attacked the rest of the shadows. Clangs of swords filled the area and the smell of blood just pummelled. The taller male jumped and aimed down, smashing the goon’s leg with his fist; he heard the scream of pain before he knocked him out. He spun on his heels just in time to watch the other male (who jumped down with him) come back out from wherever he was and listened intently: “get the fuck out of here, Baekhyun!”

 

The one called Baekhyun snarled out curse or three before the lot were forced to flee; they descended back into the shadows and rushed out. Yongguk took that as his moment to move to his lover, peeling him off from the ground. “Daehyun!” He called out to the latter, hands frantically trying to stop the bleeding. But judging from the minutes Yongguk was gone, Daehyun must’ve lost a pint or two.

 

Daehyun's clouded eyes moved to Yongguk’s own, and the softest word was conjured, “Guk.”

 

“Shit!” Yongguk grunted; he whipped his head up at looked towards the other two, “Youngjae, get Himchan ready for a blood tranfusion—Junghong, get Jongup for a massive cleanup.” He paused for a split second, “don’t even think about wasting time.” He watched the two nod quickly and disappeared in seconds, heading off to do what their leader asked of them. Yongguk threw his attention back onto Daehyun, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth as he tried his best to do whatever, “just try to keep awake, Youngjae’s getting Chan.”

 

Daehyun shook his head weakly, clutching onto his lover’s clothing and pulling himself closer for both the warmth, and to allow Yongguk to plant his warm hand across the scratch marks that were sure to linger on his back for years, “it’s fine… just a scratch… stings massively, though.”

 

Yongguk was at a standstill, eyes going wide, “what?”

 

Daehyun wanted to groan at Yongguk’s growing blankness but opted to bite it back and repeat, “wound stings,” a dry bloody cough, “like as if… on fire.”

 

The elder pulled his hand away and immediately felt the cold like as if Daehyun’s wound was a heat—no, _no_ , absolutely no. There couldn’t be any chance of _him_ being alive. Yongguk remembered killing him by ripping his hand into the back and through the chest of that forbidden being. It was impossible for Chanyeol to be alive. How could anyone—

 

Goddammit.

 

He forgot.

 

He forgot who the heck Junmyeon managed to pull from the depths of the shadows.


End file.
